Team KLMB
by i'm a faller
Summary: When the Soul Eater crew gets sent to the Emerald Forest by a witch, Ruby and the others help them adjust. But Maka is determined to get back to the witch fight and DWMA to help Soul become a Death Scythe. SoMa and possible other pairings. Sorry for the terrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

Maka PoV

Orange tendrils of magical smoke seeped from the witch's palm. A high-pitched howl of cackle filled the air, the overwhelmingness of it all temporarily stunning me. For a few, seemingly elongated seconds, I stood perfectly still, my firm grip on Soul the only reminder that I wasn't just watching the event, like it was somebody else's dream.

"Maka!" someone shouted. "Maka, run!" It was Soul. I shook my head, forced myself back into reality. The orange magic, its specific powers unknown to me, had almost reached me and the others.

Almost dropping Soul, I spun around on my heels and sprinted away from the sunset colored mist.

"Kid, Black Star, let's get out of here!" I called out.

Suddenly, a weird tint coated my vision, and I started to rise slightly into the air. It was almost as if I were inside a balloon, looking out. And the balloon was orange.

The witch had us.

I kept calm and waited for her to kill us. I couldn't move any part of my body, so there was nothing I could do in terms of trying to fight back.

And then the orange faded to black. Time passed, I'm not quite sure how much, though. But at one point, I opened my eyes to find that I was in a forest.

Black Star was to my left, while Kid was to my right. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty were still in weapon forms.

Where were we? Just a second ago, we were fighting a witch. What happened? Oh yeah. She... she... I couldn't remember what she did!

The snapping of twigs, followed by a growl, shook me from my daze.

Some...creature...had appeared in front of us, submerging through the underbrush. It was enormous, with black fur and lethal claws. On its face was some sort of white mask with swirling red designs. It's eyes glowed maliciously, and the thing snarled at us, revealing hideously sharp fangs lining its gums. I'd never seen or heard of anything like it.

It reared back so that it was standing on its hind legs, and, with one of its massive paws, swiped at Black Star.

Black Star jumped back with a sharp cry of surprise.

"Maka," I heard Soul say. "Maka what is that thing?"

I glanced down at the blade of my scythe, where Soul's face looked up at me with confusion. I shrugged.

"Yahoo!" Black Star shouted as he flung himself into the air, aimed to land on the thing. When he did make contact with it, he made sure his feet were planted firmly on its shoulders while he stabbed the thing in the back with Tsubaki, earning another beastly roar from the monster. It twisted and writhed in an attempt to throw Black Star and Tsubaki off, leaving the blue haired kid with hardly a choice but to do back flip off of it.

Soul and I looked at each other. We nodded sending a silent signal to each other.

I gave a long cry as I charged towards it. Soul's blade tore through the creature's skin, but was soon unable to pass any farther. With the blade notched, I swung around the monster's body. I jumped into a flip and kicked it's jaw.

It toppled over, snarling. The thing rolled over onto its stomach and began charging straight at us before I knew it.

"What a dumbass!" Soul jeered. I rolled my eyes.

The sound of gunfire made me refocus on the fight. I turned my head around to watch Kid's bit of action.

But it wasn't Kid who was shooting at it. No. He was on the ground, apparently reveling in the thing's symmetry. Instead, it was Liz who held Patty in her hand, firing away at the creature.

It roared again, this time much louder than any time before. It was like the Demon Sword's shrieking, a sound so powerful it knocked all of us off our feet.

That's when something flew in from the side and sliced the thing right in half. It was red and black, with a blade. It landed beside the halved corpse of the monster, which is when I saw it was a girl.

She must have been a scythemeister, because that was the weapon she carried. It looked more advanced than any weapon, Death Scythe or not, I'd ever seen. she had short black hair with faint red tips, and she wore a red cape over a small, mostly black dress, where a silver cross and a belt of ammunition was tied around her waist.

"Hey you!" Black Star yelled. "You took away my spotlight!" I sighed in annoyance.

"Well it didn't look like you were doing very good against that beowolf," she replied. "You're probably just tired from the trip over here."

"Where _is_ here?" I asked.

"Oh, right!" the girl said as if remembering something. "You probably haven't been here before. So, this is the Emerald Forest. How'd you get down here anyways?" We just stared blankly at her so she continued. "Beacon's just up there. I'll show you the way if you want," she offered. "You are here for the Vytal Festival, right?"

Emerald Forest. Vytal Festival. The words didn't make any sense. If we went with her, we might get a chance to find out exactly where we were. But she seemed like a pretty powerful meister, and if she led us into a trap, it would prove to be a challenge to escape. That was a risk we could take, considering the fact that we outnumbered her.

"Sure, yep! That's why we're here!" I laughed. The others looked at me confusedly, to which I just shrugged.

Now to find out where the witch had sent us.

**A/N: Hello peoples! I've been having anime cravings lately, so I decided to check out Soul Eater, and I became obsessed! :3 I've only watched up to episode 20, so I apologize if any facts are incorrect. I love RWBY, and I wanted to see RWBY and JNPR's reactions to each other (since the shows are so similar) and to Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty transform into humans. The main thing that made me want to do this though is a picture of Kid freaking out over Ren's asymmetry. I do not own this picture, but if you type in _Lie Ren meets Death the Kid_ in Google Images, it should come up. I don't if I'll finish it, but for now, enjoy! (PS Sorry if it's terrible)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby PoV

These people seemed interesting. It was almost as if they had never been anywhere near here before - which I'm not saying most students have - but haven't they ever heard of something called a map? Oh well. But I honestly don't see how someone, yet alone a group of four, could get so lost they ended up way down here. Once again, oh well.

I realized that I didn't even know their names. So I decided to introduce myself. I turned around to face them. "Hi!" I said, interrupting the silence. "I'm Ruby." I pulled out my weapon. "And this here is my very own Crescent Rose." With that, I stroked my creation and tucked it back behind my waist.

"Maka," the serious-looking girl with a scythe mumbled. "This is Soul Eater." She raised her blade. Soul Eater? Well that sounds kind of... morbid...

"Introducing the one and only... BLACK STAR!" the boy with the spiky blue hair announced in an unnecessarily loud voice. "And here's Tsubaki!" he added, a bit quieter. His weapon was some sort of ninja sword, and it vaguely reminded me of Jaune's. Anyway, I liked the name Tsubaki better than Soul Eater. It's like the flower!

"My name is Death the Kid," the other boy introduced. Like death in kid form? That's weird... Or something else? Yeah, I'm gonna go with that. Earlier I'd noticed that he had three white stripes on his otherwise black hair, but for the first time I saw that they only covered half his head. "Liz." He held up one of his guns. "Patty." He lifted up the other. Those had to be the strangest names I'd ever heard a weapon have. Liz and Patty.

"Didn't another girl used to be with you?" I questioned. I remember seeing a tall girl with long, caramel hair in an unusual hat when I found them, who, for a reason unbeknownst to me, had disappeared over the course of this so far short trek through the forest.

The Death the Kid nodded, lifting up the pistol apparently named Liz. That's when I started to think that maybe it wasn't that great of an idea to bring them up to Beacon. I thought they were a little crazy maybe. Or maybe I was the one going crazy.

Then the silence continued, because I was too lost in my debating whether to abandon them here or keep walking. Before I could finish the argument and come up an answer, the magnificent towers that marked the school I currently attended loomed before us.

Looks like I had gone with the second option.

The peculiar crew was still right on my heels. Again, I turned around to face them. This time, my message was different.

"Behold, Beacon!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. :P I gave up Soul Eater for Lent (yes, I'm Christian or whatever) so I couldn't post any new chapters then, plus I've been really busy... This chapter was pretty terrible, but hopefully next one'll be better! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kid PoV

Somehow, we ended up in a building packed with teenagers wielding strange weapons. At the back of the room was a table in which a man sat behind talking to each of the lined-up kids. What was weird was that all of the weapons stayed in that form.

"This is the registration hall," our guide explained briefly. "It's where the students from everywhere else in Remnant register."

"Register? For what?" Maka inquired from behind me, at the same time Liz mumbled "Students?"

Ruby had a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, for Beacon. That _is_ why you're here, right?"

Black Star, Maka, me, and Soul (since he was the only weapon that could look around) simultaneously exchanged glances.

"Oh, yeah! Right! That's why we're here!" Black Star announced. "Maka here was just having a little memory problem," he laughed.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled, slamming a book spine-first into Black Star's head, leaving a small spurt of blood where she hit him.

"Where'd you get that book from?!" Black Star fumed, rubbing his head after being instantly rejuvenated.

I noticed that Ruby was gone now, chatting with a silver haired man in a green scarf.

"So do any of you actually know where Beacon is?" I questioned.

"No, I figured you know. Like it's a branch of DWMA or something," Soul muttered. I sighed. If it was, I definitely hadn't heard of it. He added, "Do you guys notice how the weapons here aren't transforming back into humans?"

"Maybe that's just the way they register or whatever here," Liz suggested. "It's weird, but it's a possibility. I think we should stay like this for a while until we figure out what's going on. It would be awkward to be the only ones transformed."

"You know what's really weird?" Maka asked with her eyes closed. Upon no response from us, she continued. "None of these weapons have souls."

Silence.

"Professor Ozpin wants to talk to you," a voice said, and then I realized that the red cloaked girl had returned.

_Who's Professor Ozpin?_ I wondered. Then, _Probably the man she was just talking to._

She gestured for us to follow her, so we did, and my prediction as to who exactly this Ozpin guy was turned out to be correct.

"Hello, I'm Profesor Ozpin, the Headmaster here. Could you please tell me who you are?" the man said, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"My name's Maka Albarn, first-rank meister, and this is my weapon, Soul Eater!" Maka chirped.

Ozpin redirected his attention to Black Star. "I am Black Star!" he proclaimed. "And this here's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!"

Then it was my turn. "I'm Death the Kid, this is Liz Thompson, and this is Patty Thompson." I made it clear who was who when introducing my guns.

"Interesting. Just as I thought." The Headmaster was speaking again. "You see, Ruby here already told me your names, but I wanted to hear it from you. You see, I'm very good at catching people who are lying, and I can clearly tell that you three are not." Where was he going with this? "But when she told me your names, I checked the registry. Your names didn't sound familiar, and I'd read over the list of incoming students too many times to count. So as I said, I checked the list again, just to be sure, and I didn't see them listed anywhere. But she told me that your combat skills were quite something. She said that some transcripts must've gotten lost or something, because you fought better than some of the students currently in attendance at this school."

A blonde girl walked over to Ruby, and they said a few words, Ruby pointed at us and said something, then the other girl shrugged and walked away. Ruby looked back at us, then over at the girl before running off to catch up with her.

Apparently, this momentarily distracted our interlocutor as well. Once the two girls had left, he kept talking. "So if this really is the case, I'll give you one chance to prove yourselves. Otherwise, you'll have to go back to wherever you came from."

"What exactly do you mean by that, sir?" Maka asked.

Ozpin smirked. "I mean that If you really are better than some of the students here, I want to see you in action. I'll have one of the professors here find a challenging Grimm for you to fight. In the mean time, I'll give you a spare dorm. And would any of these happen to be yours?" He pointed to another table on the other side of his labeled 'Lost and Found'. It was covered in weapons and small accessories and other clothing items. "Anyway, I need to registering the new hunters and I guess are called meisters in wherever you're from." He walked back to his table and sat down, leaving us alone.

"Kid, can we go somewhere private please?" Liz whined. "I'm starting to hurt from being in weapon form too long, and I don't want to be embarrassed since no one else is transforming."

"Fine," I huffed. I looked around, finding a hallway on the side of the room that looked pretty empty. "Let's go in there."

Once we were in the hall, Liz decided to stay out, but Patty wanted to stay a gun for some reason. She says it felt more comfortable as a weapon here.

Well I certainly couldn't use one of them and be asymmetrical. So Liz carried her for the rest of the time here.

After a few minutes if walking around, Ruby and the blonde girl from earlier found us, this time, to take us to our promised dormitory.

"You're going to be a few rooms down from ours," the blonde girl (who told us her name was Yang) said.

The two of them walked us to the dormitory building, and pointed us to the empty room where we'd apparently be staying until we got everything sorted out.

I walked into the room, feeling surprisingly at home.

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry it took so long (again!) for me to update, but I started out this chapter feeling inspired, but then I guess I just lost that feeling, which is why this chapter turns crappy at the end. :P Sorry about that. But now I'm listening to Jpop, which helps my anime fanfictioning, so _hopefully_ I can update soon!**


End file.
